Tainted Soul
by Lunarrox
Summary: In an Asylum Rhyme a young student was outside the woods hiding something. While Golbez one of the oldest patients in the asylum found her. (( An RP from the RP group: Asylum that never was. I played Rhyme and Golbez was played by nevermind-sanity.))


Rhyme was once again in the one hundred acre woods. But this time she was alone. In fear and panic. A death crow lay on the ground covered in it's own blood. Rhyme was sitting before it. Her hands and some parts of her clothes were also covered in blood and in her right hand she held a sharp piece of glass. Blood was dripping down from it. She was shaking heavily. She had another hallucination that causes her to kill a defenseless creature. She was quite happy that it wasn't a human after all but still…the thought of it scared her. She couldn't move anymore to many thoughts raced through her head: " What should I do what if somebody finds me? But when I go back somebody will see the blood. Dammit I will be in so much trouble." She tried to dig a hole. At least she wanted to bury the poor crow in hope nobody would see her.

Golbez thought it would be a good idea to walk in the woods. Maybe it would clear his head of the recent hallucination. He saw his brother, as the souless puppet he'd once been before he found himself. That moment where his dark brother had confronted him… by the time he stopped he was on the floor in his room.

He saw the girl bent over something. From his point of view she was hunching over something and cut her hand with a piece of glass. Maybe a broken bottle, "Are you alright?" he asked his deep, but kind voice.

Rhyme flinched and thought: " That's just perfect! What do I do now? Okay..I need to calm down…just bury the bird and try to hide it from the stranger." Without turning around she answered in a fake happy tone: " I'm fine".

Golbez scowled. That was far from true. No damn way she was okay. He could see her body tremble. He was much stronger than her and reached out towards the hand with the glass, "You don't seem fine…" He easily took the piece of glass out of her hand, "Just tell me what happened…"

Rhyme let out sigh and thought to herself: "It's no use…he is going to find out anyway…and besides he looks dangerous." She showed him the dead crow on the ground that she wanted to bury. " Well…apparently I killed a living being…and I'm sure I get in trouble for this." she answered in a nervous tone.

Golbez was surprised. She killed a crow, "What happened? Did it attack you?" There was blood on her shirt, "Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and you can explain what happened," He offered a hand to help her get up. His violet eyes were soft, and showed he was not angry, more like worried for her.

Rhyme refused the offer and stood up on her own. She looked at him and answered: " You see I had a hallucination and then…I killed it and besides what do you even care…it's not your problem after all.." She started to tremble again she didn't trust him very much he was still to intimidating for her.

A hallucination? He got it now. The girl had no idea what she was really doing at the time, "Ah… you shouldn't worry. It wasn't your fault." Then he caught her next question, "Do I need reason to care?" he just wanted to help her as he stood up. Then he realized how huge he was compared to her. She was tiny girl.

His graze dropped. Why was he so tall? "I'm sorry if I'm scaring you…" He was really ashamed at this moment.

Rhyme stopped the trembling and answered: " No…it's okay…I'm just not used to meet very tall people…well I met tall people…but compared to me it's not a big deal to be tall." She looked at the crow and said: " Well you see…I'm kind of happy that it wasn't a human…but I'm also scared…because next time it could be a human.''

Golbez felt her fear, "I doubt that will happen. The doctors will stop you before that happens." He looked at the crow. He got down and dug out a gouge in the earth with his huge hands. He picked up the bird like it's body was the most fragile in the world and placed inside. He covered with one movement of with hand, "Back to the earth you go… and someday I will join you…" he mumbled in prayer as he got up.

He turned to her, "Let's leave it in peace and get you cleaned up." He walked to her side waiting for her to come along.

Rhyme nodded in approval and followed him to the asylum. After a while she turned to him and asked: " Thank you for helping me…but I don't know your name so… what's your name?"

Rhyme nodded in approval and followed him to the asylum. After a while she turned to him and asked: " Thank you for helping me…but I don't know your name so… what's your name?"

"You're welcome. My name is Golbez." He opened the door for her, "What's yours?" he asked following her in. Suddenly in the asylum he felt more protective of the girl. Maybe it was because someone could see her and think the wrong thing. Also there's a couple people here he'd rather not run into now.

Rhyme got quite nervous because she knew that right now she has to be very careful. Because when somebody would see them they would get in trouble. Rhyme put on a fake smile and answered: " Golbez what a nice name. My name is Raimu Bito but you can call me Rhyme."

He quickly looked around and ushered her towards the girl's bathroom, "Rhyme. That's nice name." He smiled, then quickly opened the door into the girl's bathroom. He waited till she got in to close the door and sat on the bench in front of the doors waiting for her. He looked around the halls, luckily no one was here. Classes must be going he thought to himself. They should be fine…

Rhyme opened the door and came out. Her clothes were clean now and only small traces of blood were on her shirt but nobody would barely see it. Rhyme turned to Golbez and asked: " Do you think somebody saw us? And I'm sure class has already started should I go back to my room and pretend that I'm ill?"

"I made sure no one saw us. And I don't go to the classes. I'm kind of too old… seeing as I'm 50…Anyways I think you're too shaken up to go back to class. Maybe for you it's healthier to skip class this time." He got up, "Let's change that shirt, just in case…"

Rhyme nodded in approval and followed him. After a while without looking at him She asked: " Mr. Golbez….why weren't you afraid of me?….In fact why didn't you told the doctors about it?"

"You needn't be so formal…" he looked for a way to answer her, "I saw a little girl, who looked like she was bleeding from her hand. When you finally turned around and told me, I didn't see a…" he looked for the right word for a brief moment, "Troubled person. I saw a frightened girl, and I felt even more compelled to help…" She looked down at her. She was so frail compared to him. To him she could be crushed by anything, which made him all the more worried.

Rhyme just nodded. She knew what the meant when he said " A troubled person." But when she thought about she would have said the same thing. When they finally arrived at her room she took her hat off and took out her room keys and opened the door. She turned to Golbez and said: " Thank's again for helping me. Without you I would be in serious trouble right now."

"It was my pleasure. Feel free to talk to me whenever you'd like." He turned away from her door. He felt something… like relief. That had been common lately. What was happening to him he didn't know, but… he liked it.

A parent… he had a nephew. And he felt responsible for everyone here… he decided to walk off, smiling…


End file.
